Lua Suspensa
by MaryMadMalfoyAramis
Summary: Tradução de "Hanging Moon", de KeeperOfTheMoon... {COMPLETINHA} E é song! 3a.m., Matchbox 20!


Oieee! Depois de um bom tempo sumida, aqui vou eu outra vez com mais uma tradução! Essa tbm é linda, por isso, é altamente recomendada... Espero que gostem tanto qnto eu e os montes de leitores da versão em Inglês, da KeeperOfTheMoon, "Hanging Moon".

* * *

**Ela diz que está frio lá fora e me entrega minha capa de chuva**

**Ela sempre se preocupa com coisas assim**

Ele supõe que tudo começou quando saiu do castelo, sme capa ou outra coisa, enquanto nevava. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era fumar um cigarro e relaxar, o que era algo difícil esses dias. Com sua varinha, acendeu o cigarro, ficando sob uma árvore plantada perto do lago.

E ela apareceu, do nada, usando uma capa de chuva amarela. Os cabelos vermelhos soltos pelos ombros; os olhos castanhos estiveram observando-o por um momento antes d'ela dar um passo hesitante na direção dele. Ele sabia, é claro, quem ela era no segundo que ela apareceu, mas ele gostava de fingir ignorância.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?", ele desdenhou e viu quando ela revirou os olhos levemente.

"Você vai acabar ficando doente," ela falou simplesmente e esticou um braço, que estivera às suas costas, para frente. Apertada em seus pequenos dedos, estava uma capa de chuva verde. Ele olhou para a garota antes de dar uma tragada em seu cigarro. Estava nevando, não chovendo, ela não notou? Ou sua mente Weasley era assim tão pobre de células cerebrais que ela não sabia diferenciar?

"Está nevando," Draco disse, permitindo que uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras se erguesse.

"Sério?", o tom dela era sarcástico. "Eu nem tinha notado! Achei que estava um sol de rachar aqui fora."

Ele estreitou os olhos levemente quando notou que a neve derretia em sua roupa, através de suas vestes.

"Por que trouxe uma capa de chuva, então?"

"Porque você está ficando molhado," ela respondeu, um sorriso curvando seus lábios.

"E você espera que eu ande por aí numa capa de chuva verde com você?", ele desdenhou.

"É." Ela respondeu com veemência, os olhos brilhando.

Um sorriso chegou aos lábios dele antes que pudesse evitar, enquanto apoiava-se na árvore.

**Ela diz que tudo vai acabar e é provável que seja minha culpa**

Sim, deve ter sido ali que tudo começou. E seu tempo juntos quase nunca acabava, pois, de alguma forma, eles sempre acabavam juntos.

"Sabe," ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo brevemente. "Todos nós vamos morrer."

"Que coisa agradável de se dizer," ele respondeu, sarcástico, batendo o pé de leve no chão. "E o que te fez pensar nisso agora?"

"Bem, mesmo nós sendo bruxos e bruxas," ela falou com um sorriso, se voltando para que ele visse seu rosto claramente. "O corpo, mesmo com ajuda de mágica, não pode funcionar por mais de duzentos anos."

"Que dramático da sua parte, Virginia," Draco assistiu enquanto ela ria.

"Ah, me chama assim de novo, Malfoy..." ela choramingou, rolando até que seus braços estivessem aos lados das pernas dele e seus olhos mirassem os dele de perto.

Esticando a mão, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que caíra no rosto dela antes de inclinar-se para frente, ficando muito próximo dela.

"Só se você implorar," ele sussurrou e viu quando ela começou a gargalhar.

"Bem, então eu suponho que você nunca vai me chamar assim, hein?" Gina sentou-se nas canelas dele, o que era meio desconfortável para os dois.

Fez-se silêncio enquanto o vento soprou suavemente e o sol brilhou sobre eles.

"Se todos nós morrermos, Malfoy, dentro dos próximos cinco anos," ela afirmou lentamente, obviamente se referindo à guerra iminente. "Vai ser sua culpa."

"E por quê?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado quando olhou para ele.

"Porque se você não for lutar por Voldemort, não vai haver guerra nenhuma."

Ele a olhou, permitindo a seus olhos cinzentos absorver a garota de quem ele sabia tão pouco. Essa garota o havia azarado em seu quinto ano, o humilhado, e aqui estava ele, conversando com ela embaixo de uma árvore, com ela sentada em suas pernas.

"Eu não sou todo mundo," Draco murmurou.

"Mas é alguém," Gina respondeu. "E isso é o bastante, eu acho."

**E ela só dorme quando está chovendo**

**E ela grita e sua voz está no limite**

Ele suspirou, já sabendo que se estava encontrando essa garota às três da manhã, era porque gostava dela. E Malfoys não gostavam de ninguém, então ela deveria se sentir muito especial. Malfoys, ele pensou, não gostam de ninguém, especialmente Weasleys, mas ainda assim, ele gostava.

Talvez ela fosse uma Weasley – talvez fosse apenas Virginia. A sangue-puro Virginia.

"Por que você está acordada?" ele sibilou quando ela saiu de trás de uma estátua e passou a andar ao lado dele. "Você sabe que horas são? Além disso, por que me acordou?"

"Eu não conseguia dormir," ela respondeu alegremente, congelando a raiva dele. "Ninguém estava acordado."

"Eu também não estava," ele a observou suspirar baixinho e revirou os olhos. "Por que você não consegue dormir?"

"Só consigo dormir quando está chovendo."

"Bem, isso é muito idiota, se quer saber," Draco respondeu e ela lhe lançou um sorriso.

"E já que eu não quero saber..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Vamos lá para fora."

"Não, está frio demais. Estamos em janeiro, se você não se lembra."

Eles pararam de andar e ele viu quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto empoeirado. Eles estavam num corredor e, quando ela abriu a boca, ele percebeu o que ela ia fazer.

Um grito alto saiu de sua garganta, ecoando pela escola silenciosa, suas pequenas mãos em punhos cerrados. Ele só conseguia olhar enquanto a voz dela ficou rouca e ela olhou para ele, um sorriso nos lábios.

"Virginia!" Ele sibilou, agarrando seu braço e guiando-a pelo corredor.

Professores deviam ter acordado, senão até mesmo os fantasmas e Filch. E logo eles estavam correndo, a mão dela escorregando na dele, sua respiração falhando entre risadas.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" ele gritou por cima do ombro.

Seu próprio cabelo caía em seus olhos, o que ele odiava, e ele podia ver que o cabelo dela caía como uma cortina às suas costas, brilhando suavemente. E eles ainda corriam.

"Eu tive que fazer!" foi tudo o que ela gritou antes d'ele a arrastar para um lance de escadas, seus passos barulhentos encoando pelo castelo.

**Ela tem um quê de alguma coisa, Deus, é melhor do que nada**

**E na pintura de seu mundo colorido ela acredita que tem tudo**

Por que ele continuava falando com ela, sorrindo com ela, olhando para ela? A pergunta passava muito por sua cabeça, mas ele não conseguia parar de procurar pelo rosto dela na multidão de estudantes, de sentar-se ao lado dela quando a encontrava sozinha lá fora. Não podia evitar adequar seus hábitos noturnos com os dela: só dormir quando estivesse chovendo.

Por sorte, estava chovendo e nevando bastante ultimamente.

E eles gostavam de sentar lá fora quando nevava, os flocos brancos caindo dos céus, enquanto eles fumavam. Ele a viciou nos cigarros e sabia que ela odiava isso, pois era um hábito nojento.

"Já fez um anjo de neve, Malfoy?" ela lhe perguntou, balançando seu cigarro apagado entre os dedos.

"E fingir ser criança?" ele bufou baixinho, sarcástico. "Não."

"Não precisa ser criança para fazer isso," ela jogou o cigarro para trás e segurou a mão dele, tirando-o de baixo da árvore.

Eles podiam ver seus hálitos embaçados, e os flocos de neve estavam maiores do que antes quando caíam sobre ele e ela. Ele viu os olhos del, tão acesos, sorrirem para ele enquanto seus pequenos pés pisavam na neve já assentada. Suas bochechas estavam coradas de frio, e ela estava usando aquela maldita capa de chuva amarela.

Ele 'acidentalmente' deixou a dele no quarto.

"Deita aí." Ela mandou, apontando para o chão com a mão livre.

"Não." Ele respondeu, sorrindo cinicamente.

"Ah, anda logo!" ela choramingou, mas sorria.

"Se eu deitar, você vem comigo."

Ela olhou para ele por um longo momento, o sorriso sumindo de seus lábios enquanto dava um passo para mais perto dele. E ele temia que ela o beijasse, que ele não soubesse o que fazer, poiz ela era o mais próximo de uma amiga que ele já tivera, e ele não queria aquele beijo. Não agora, pelo menos.

"É assim que vai ser, não importa o que aconteça," Gina prometeu, mordendo o lábio. "Eu vou deitar com você."

E ela tinha um quê de algo que ele queria.

**Ela jura que a lua não se suspende tão alto quanto costumava**

Não estava chovendo e eles não conseguiam dormir, então se encontraram na Torre de Astronomia, a mais alta do castelo.

"Alunos tentaram se matar aqui," ela lhe contou enquanto eles passavam por uma janela aberta. "Eles se jogam da janela, mas há um campo mágico que os manda direto de volta. E os professores ficam sabendo na mesma hora."

"Obviamente." Ele disse sem emoção, secretamente adorando a maneira que ela segurava seu braço enquanto caminhava para outra janela aberta.

Ela apoiou-se no parapeito da janela, puxando-o para ficar atrás dela, e ele revirou os olhos com a impaciência dela. Lá fora a lua cintilava, crescente, e as estrelas brilhavam em volta dela.

"Que romântico," ele sussurrou, sorrindo de lado quando ela mordeu o lábio sorrindo de leve.

"Eu me lembro de quando era criança, que a lua costumava se manter tão orgulhosa," ela sussurrou de volta, tomando o braço dele e colocando-o em volta de sua cintura. "E, agora, parece até que ela poderia cair com uma rajada de vento."

"Isso é impossível." Draco disse.

"Pára de agir como a Hermione!" Gina estava bem séria, e ele franziu o cenho. "Quando a lua cair, nós cairemos junto."

Ele assistiu enquanto ela olhava a lua, antes de seus dedos afastarem os cabelos vermelhos do pescoço dela. Inclinando a cabeça, ele tocou com os lábios a pulsação do pescoço, plantando ali um beijo leve.

Bem, eu não posso evitar ter medo disso tudo às vezes

**Dizem que a chuva vai levar embora, eu acredito nisso**

Estava chovendo lá fora e eles estavam no quarto dele, aninhados na cama. Um dos únicos momentos em que eles podiam dormir, ele descobriu que não conseguia, e estava satisfeito em acariciar suavemente a barriga dela.

"Esse é seu último ano aqui em Hogwarts, sabia?" a voz sonolenta dela sussurrou.

"Sabia." Ele respondeu.

"Eu ainda tenho um ano pela frente, sabia?" a voz dela foi ficando mais baixa enquanto falava.

"Sabia."

Ela segurou a mão dele, a que estava traçando linhas em sua barriga.

"Bom. Eu só queria ter certeza."

E ele não podia evitar ter medo disso tudo às vezes.

**Ela acredita que a vida é feita daquilo com que se está acostumado**

**E o relógio na parede está parado às três há dias e dias**

Ela estava girando, seus cabelos vermelhos fazendo o borrão de sua imagem girando parecer tão brilhante. Sua capa de chuva amarela o acertava quando ele chegava muito perto e ele suspirou, alto. Finalment, ela parou, caindo na neve e rindo muito.

"Ah, Draco, você tem que ver isso!" a mão dela, tremendo, esticou-se no ar, procurando a dele, sem encontrar.

Depois de um momento, ele colocou sua mão na dela e permitiu que ela o puxasse para o chão.

"Está tudo rodando..." Gina riu, fechando os olhos por um momento antes de reabrí-los. "Você está vendo?"

"Eu acho que você tem andado muito com a Lovegood," ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso antes de colocar sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, deixando seu corpo horizontalmente ao dela.

Ela balançou as mãos juntas deles no ar.

"O mundo parece tão melhor rodando."

E, talvez, fosse mesmo. Ela a sentiu se sentar, olhar em volta por um segundo, avistar o corpo dele e então se mover para sentar na cintura dele, uma perna de cada lado. Automaticamente, como se fosse natural, ele colocou suas mãos nos quadris dela, e ela o olhou. Ela era uma deusa e ele era um plebeu inútil, ele pensou.

"Eu queria que pudéssemos ficar nesse momento para sempre," Gina inclinou-se sobre ele, seus cabelos caindo no rosto dele.

"Às três da manhã?" ele sorriu de lado, enquanto ela assentia com a cabeça, dando uma risadinha.

E então ela se aproximou ainda mais e lhe beijou levemente os lábios. Foi um beijo longo; tudo começou a rodar quando ela pressionou o corpo contra o dele. Ele sabia que seu robe teria pedaços de grama amanhã, mas isso dificilmente tinha importância.

O mundo era muito melhor rodando.

**Ela pensa que a felicidade é um tapete que fica na porta**

**Mas lá fora parou de chover**

"Não fique aborrecido, Draco," Gina ronronou. "Se você perder para mim, uma mera Weasley."

_Ah, mas você é tão mais do que isso, Virginia._

"Eu? Perder?" Draco desdenhou. "É como dizer que um dia a lua vai cair do céu."

Ela sorriu com esse comentário e guiou a vassoura para perto da dele.

"Você já perdeu para o Harry," ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. "E para mim antes."

"Mas aquilo foi num tempo diferente, meu amor," ele respondeu. "E ontem foi ontem, e hoje é um novo dia."

"De fato..." ela riu.

Então os dois sentiram algo e olharam para baixo no campo de Quadribol para vê-lo.

"Seu irmão." Ele disse simplesmente.

Weasley, o macho, estava gritando para eles, com as duas figuras, que só poderiam ser Potter e Granger, ao lado dele.

"Finalmente ele percebeu que eu venho falando com o inimigo!" ela riu alto, agarrando a frente das vestes de Draco. "Pode ser que eu nunca mais fale com você de novo, sabia?"

"Eu sei," ele respondeu sorrindo cinicamente. "Mas duvido."

Ele observou enquanto ela voou para o chão. O irmão dela lhe agarrou o braço e ele sorriu no ar, imaginando de o Trio dos Sonhos pensava que podia manter Virgina e ele separados. Talvez eles pensassem.

Tolos.

**Ela diz 'baby**

**São três da manhã, eu me sinto sozinha'**

E a neve caía dos céus enquanto ele estava sentado numa grande pedra, acendendo seu cigarro com a varinha. Ele deu uma tragada e observou o castelo, erguendo-se com tanta imponência, antes de virar os olhos para o céu. De alguma forma, através das nuvens de neve, a lua estava cintilando, suspensa.

Ela não iria cair tão cedo, ele sabia, e um sorriso cínico tomou seus lábios.

Soprando a fumaça de seus pulmões ('como isso soa nojento', ele pensou), ele suspirou. Fazia uma semana que ele a havia visto, e isso era terrível. O Weasley-macho estava fazendo um bom trabalho em afastá-la dele. no entanto, não ia durar, ele sabia.

O som de neve sendo pisada alcançou seus ouvidos e ele virou a cabeça devagar, para vê-la parada atrás da pedra, usando sua capa de chuva amarela. Seus cabelos soltos pelos ombros, e os olhos castanhos o observando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele questionou, um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você vai acabar ficando doente," ela respondeu, puxando a capa de chuva verde de trás do corpo.

Ele havia devolvido a capa via coruja, e agora ela trazia de volta.

"Sério?" Draco ronronou baixinho, esticando o braço e pegando a capa das mãos dela.

"É, sério, agora chega pra lá pra eu poder sentar."

Assim ele fez. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e a mão com o cigarro, oferecendo-o à ela.

"Não, eu parei," ela sorriu, gargalhando por dentro.

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Há alguns minutos atrás," o braço de Gina passou entre o dele e ela se aninhou ao seu lado. "Isso vai te matar, sabia?"

"Sabia." Ele respondeu.

**E ela só dorme quando está chovendo**

**E ela grita e sua voz está no limite**

* * *

N/A: Não muito angst, mais o lado bom de D/G. Comentem! P.S.: Eu passei meu domingo todo trabalhando nisso, portanto, um lindo e longo comment sobre o que acharam seria legal! 

N/T: Puxa vida, eu aaaamo essa fic, sempre achei linda! Aí falei com a Noelle (KeeperOfTheMoon) p/ traduzir e fiquei muito feliz por isso. Pra quem não sabe, "Obra-prima" (traduzida e postada no Portal Draco e Gina) tbm é dela, e ainda tem mais uma chegando logo, só falta editar. Eu tbm passei um boa parte do meu domingo digitando essa, portanto, reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas! P.S.: A música é linda, aconselho que baixem e ouçam muito! Ah, outro motivo para eu receber umas boas reviews é a dificuldade para postar uma fic aqui... Fala sério, é uma frescura!


End file.
